The Dark Abyss
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: "I will bear that burden of yours on my own shoulders, Sasuke. Even if it kills me…I will save you from the darkness in your heart." "The next time the two of us meet again…I'll make sure that only one is left standing in that fight." Sasuke and Naruto.


**The Dark Abyss**

**Characters~ **Sasuke U. and Naruto U.

**Disclaimer~ **Don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

**Warnings~ **Yaoi (suggestive hints), along with some canon…twisted around a little—kind of like a spinoff drabble of some sort ^^"

**Dedication~ **For **akabara_gyaru **_**(Aka-chan ^w^)**_ on **LJ**—my inspiration for this drabble(?) fic XD

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

Thanks again, Aka-chan, for sending me that uber-awesome KH AMV. ^_^ And yes—I still have that song (**Falling Inside the Black **by **Skillet**—also _don't own btw_) stuck in my head…which led to me having this crazy dream which then led to this. ^^"

Anyways, for my Naruto fan readers in general…you may remember the following from what we all already know from the past Naruto manga chapters…

-Sasuke has used the power of his eyes up until the point that he has significantly lost some of his eyesight (or he's almost blind. ^^")

-That unforgettable "reunion" between Sasu and Naru, with poor Sasu being almost blind and all…and damn _stubborn! _-_-

-Sasuke asking Madara (_hate _him with a passion of 1,000 burning suns… XP) to give him Itachi's eyes _ASAP. _XD (It was translated ASAP in the first few days the scans came out online. ;-3)

Yeah…this story (my dream last night. XD) pretty much revolves around these 3 events—with a spinoff (or something like that—I'm not exactly sure _spinoff _is the right word, but…yeah. ^^") consisting of maybe all the memories…Sasuke ever had with Naruto—or most of them at least. Also—Sasuke hasn't made an appearance in the manga for quite a while now, so this might just quench that for meh. XD

*sigh* With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this short oneshot drabble~! =^w^=

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.

~o~

_(Sasuke—1__st__ person POV) _

It's quiet where I am now.

I don't hear anything but the dripping of water—probably from the cavern walls…

_Drip. Drip._

I sighed as I peered at my surroundings—or rather—what was _left _of it all, considering how bad my eyes are now.

For the moment, all I could actually see right now was just dark blurs of the walls around me.

But then again…he did say I could go blind at any time at this point—which is why he's left me alone for once to retrieve what would be my new eyes…all under my request.

Itachi'seyes…

I closed my own, as a memory flashed through my mind.

~xXx~

"_Sorry, Sasuke…this is the last time."_

~xXx~

_Brother…I will avenge you. You…and the rest of our clan. For what they've done…_

I swallowed, lying down on my back with my arms folded under my head, and exhaled sharply.

_For what they've __**all **__done…_

It wasn't long before I began to hear that voice ringing in my ears again. …_his _voice—as if he were actually here with me.

"_Sasuke!"_

"…"

~xXx~

_(The Valley of the End)_

"_You're crazy, Sasuke! Wake up before it's too late!"_

"_Are you out of your mind? Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and did everything he could to destroy the Leaf Village! Whatever it is you're expecting from him, you think he's going to give it to you for free? All he wants is to use your body like a new suit of clothes! There'll be nothing of you left! You'll never get out of there alive! You think I'll just stand by and let you throw away your entire life?"_

"_None of that matters now. The only thing that matters to me is achieving my goal."_

"_Not so fast! You're going to tell me your comrades risked their lives for nothing!" _

"_They all... They all risked their lives! And why? To save you!"_

"_Well, wasn't that nice of them?"_

"_I don't need a future with any of you."_

~xXx~

"…dobe."

~xXx~

"_What am I to you now? We were comrades, or have you just forgotten all about that? Are you telling me all the things we did together in Squad 7 mean absolutely nothing to you now?"_

" _No. They weren't meaningless. One thing was worthwhile, our friendship. We became best friends." _

"_We became best friends? Then why are we fighting?"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

"_Sasuke…"_

~xXx~

It got quiet for a moment when I started thinking to myself. How that idiot's been chasing me for years now, not backing down even once—even now... And ever since that time we'd actually fought each other in that valley…I get _this _from him_._

~xXx~

"_Sasuke...Do you remember what you told me back in the Valley of the End? About top-class ninjas?_

"_One direct clash later, I understand a lot more. We've become top-class ninjas, Sasuke. Both of us. Did you see what was in my heart? How I REALLY feel?"_

"_Did you see what'll happen? If we fight again...__"_

"_We're both gonna die."_

"_Our battle will be inevitable, if you really do attack the Leaf. So keep your hatred, let it fester... And hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job, no one else's! I'LL bear the burden of your hatred...and we'll die together!"_

~xXx~

That last comment rang through my ears when I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling again.

"_I'm your FRIEND."_

"_Sasuke...We'll never be able to understand one another through words alone. I knew that from the moment I met you. The only way you and I can communicate properly is with our fists! Remember what I said...we're both top-class ninjas now!"_

"_Maybe if we can understand one another, I can change all that hate, like Iruka-sensei did for me…"_

I frowned, then sat up. At the same time, I could notice the dark blurs in my vision began to cloud up my sight even more.

_Drip. Drip, _drops of water continued to fall from the ceiling.

"_I haven't given up yet! Still...I'm done ranting at you. Hell, I can barely string a sentence together...I shouldn't be lecturing anyone! Heheheh...If we really do take this all the way to the end, and we both die... We won't be Uchiha, Jinchuurikis, or anything. There'll have no more burdens to bear. We'll come to understand one another in the next world!"_

At that moment, I closed my eyes again. _Naruto…_

_**Drip.**_

_You're a fool to think you can bear the heavy burden on my shoulders as if it was nothing. Things like that shouldn't be said so easily. Besides…it's too late for me now. _

_Like what I'd already told __**him.**_

_Gaara of the Desert…_

~xXx~

"_I've realized that living for revenge doesn't solve anything. It's not too late for you…don't escape into your own little world, possessed by hatred…you won't be able to return."_

"_So…? If I come back, what is there for me there?"_

"…_Sasuke, you and I are alike…we have walked through the darkness of this world…that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then…and even now…"_

"_I have long since closed my eyes. My only goal is in the darkness."_

~xXx~

I opened my eyes again to glare into the deep abyss I could already feel myself falling into.

_There is no turning back for me, and I refuse to back down._

I twiddled my thumbs, looking down at the floor. Then I turned to glance at my _katana, _and reached to take hold of its hilt.

I took it, holding it close so that I could just barely see my reflection.

_The next time the two of us meet again…I'll make sure that only one is left standing in that fight._

_Shing, _the metal screeched when I sheathed the sword.

_And only __**one.**_

I swallowed. That was when I began to hear footsteps in the distance, coming in my direction.

And then I heard Madara Uchiha's voice as he stood silently in front of me.

"Itachi's eyes are ready for transplant."

I paused for a moment. Then I began to stand up, Madara coming over to support me by his shoulders.

"Hn."

Next thing I knew, we were walking into a realm of complete and utter darkness.

~o~

_(Naruto's POV—3__rd__ person)_

At that same moment in time, Naruto watched the clouds up in the sky, the wind blowing against his face. And he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"…Sasuke."

~o~

_(Sasuke's POV—3__rd__ person)_

From the deepest darkness known to man, piercing screams could be heard. But they had most definitely not been of fear…but of _pain._

"Ngah!" Sasuke cried out in agony.

At that moment, he had been breathing heavily, writhing on the cot he lay on with Madara operating on his eyes.

And you really couldn't blame the raven at all—considering how his own eyes were being removed from their own sockets.

~o~

_(Sasuke's POV—1__st__ person)_

"Urgh…"

It hurt. Damn it, it hurt like _hell. _Or maybe even worse—especially with his fingers in my eye sockets. Worst of all, I couldn't see _anything._

They burned as he removed both of my eyes, one by one, and I couldn't help but scream at times.

"Gah!"

I huffed and puffed as I lay breathlessly on the cot, beads of sweat forming at the nape of my neck. Then I groaned and swallowed, leaning my head back slightly.

At the same time…I began to hear _his _voice again and an image of his face flashed in the darkness of what I could see.

~xXx~

"_Teme. Teme. Teme."_

"_What do you want, you stupid idiot?"_

_(The Valley of the End again)_

"_Let's go! Enough is enough, snap out of it already. If you don't come to your senses, then I'm going to have to break all your bones and drag you back to the village. So get up, Sasuke!"_

~xXx~

Huff…puff…

~xXx~

"_What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you had a family in the first place! You were on your own from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?"_

_"It's true that I don't know anything about parents or siblings, but when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder...if this is what it's like having a dad...and when I'm with you... if this is what it's like to have a brother."_

~xXx~

I screamed again when I felt a sharp tinge of pain in my eye sockets.

~xXx~

"_Why, Naruto? Why would you go so far for me?"_

"_Because this is one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I'll do anything to stop you!"_

~xXx~

I growled. _Naruto…_

His face had literally been the only thing I could see at that moment. That bushy mass of blonde hair he had on his head…that stupid, carefree look and his face.

I heard his laughter echoing in the corners of my mind, while I felt myself tossing and turning on the cot, biting my lip.

But that was when I thought—no, _swore_—that I saw him smile at me and reach over to touch my face gently.

Soft…and kind…

I sighed, almost wanting to reach up to put my hand over his.

But then I realized—it was only in my mind.

Before I knew it, the agony was returning, and I was screaming again.

"Guh…"

~xXx~

_"I thought I'd never have a real bond with anyone, not until I met people like you and Iruka-sensei. I knew you were always alone. I felt better knowing that there was someone like me... I wanted to hang out with you. It just made me happy! But I couldn't... I was jealous of how skilled you were, so I turned you into a rival. I wanted to be just like you. I started as nothing but... I finally made a connection. We went on missions as Team 7, and I kept chasing you, wanting to be just as strong, just as cool... I'm really glad I met you!"_

~xXx~

_Damn you…damn you, Naruto…_

I hissed, whipping my head to the side and clenching my teeth. _God, _it hurt. It hurt so frickin' much…

But all of a sudden, all that pain disappeared out of thin air, as if it had been nothing.

Then I heard Madara's voice again. "You're okay now. It's all over."

At that moment, I had realized that he had probably used his jutsu to clean up the damage.

However…although I didn't feel pain anymore, one thing had changed.

I slowly brought myself to sit up, staring out in front of me with my brother's eyes. But the thing was…all I could see was pitch-black darkness and nothing more.

Nothing but a deep, dark abyss…

That was when Madara spoke again.

"I've temporarily bandaged your eyes in gauze. When the time comes, I'll have you remove your bandages. But for now…I want you to rest here until I come for you again. Don't exert too much energy while I'm out executing my plan." There was a pause. "In due time, Zetsu will be here to keep you company."

And with that, I heard nothing else—but the pitter-pattering of water droplets from the cave walls.

"…we will meet again."

~o~

_(Naruto's POV—3__rd__ person)_

_Whoosh._

Another breeze of wind had blown by, making the blonde's hair flow in the wind.

Then Naruto opened his eyes, looking in front of him this time.

And he couldn't help but smile when he found himself staring at the middle one of three vertical logs lined up across the field he was standing in.

Nostalgia…

~xXx~

_Grahh, _young Naruto's stomach growled.

The blonde moaned out of hunger and hung his head, his body tied to the vertical log behind him.

But that was when a bento box, half-empty, was suddenly thrust into his face.

"_Here."_

Naruto shrank back for a moment, then shifted his gaze to his right to see a indifferent raven, his eyes closed.

~xXx~

In that instant, the blonde could feel pain inside his heart and he closed his eyes again, as memories ran through his mind and voices rang through his ears.

~xXx~

"_I…I hated you."_

_(The Valley of the End)_

"_So. If it isn't the hopeless knucklehead."_

"_Hn."_

"_I have woken up, don't you see? That guy who dreamed of a happy future full of peace and friendship, he was the one who was asleep. That's why I left the village. That's why I've gone in search of power. It's not the future I dream of any more, only the past. That's where my dream lies."_

"_Now I'm going to where Orochimaru is."_

"_You know what they say, don't you, Naruto? When two shinobi are powerful enough, they are able to read each other's thoughts simply by an exchange of fists, without ever uttering a single word. Get it? You've always been naive, Naruto. Tell me, do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what's on my mind?"_

"_Come, Naruto! If that's how it is, I'll just have to sever that bond."_

"_Sever it just like that, huh? Then why do you bother wearing that headband anymore?"_

"_I'll admit it, you're definitely strong. It's because you know the pain that solitude brings, just as I do. It's that very pain that makes you and I stronger, Naruto. Which means if I can break that bond, I'll be able to achieve even greater strength."_

"_What am I to you now? We were comrades, or have you just forgotten all about that? Are you telling me all the things we did together in Squad 7 mean absolutely nothing to you now?"_

" _No. They weren't meaningless. One thing was worthwhile, our friendship. We became best friends." _

"_Let's go! Enough is enough, snap out of it already. If you don't come to your senses, then I'm going to have to break all your bones and drag you back to the village. So get up, Sasuke!"_

"_What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you had a family in the first place! You were on your own from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?"_

_"It's true that I don't know anything about parents or siblings, but when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder...if this is what it's like having a dad...and when I'm with you... if this is what it's like to have a brother."_

"_If that's so, then why…why didn't you kill me that day!"_

"…_I let you live on a whim."_

"_Why, Naruto? Why would you go so far for me?"_

"_Because this is one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I'll do anything to stop you!"_

"_You're too late, Naruto. It's too late for that. There is no going back for me._

"_What the FUCK is WRONG with you? WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH?"_

"_Because I'm your FRIEND."_

"_I will NEVER change! I don't WANT us to understand one another! And I'm not gonna die...YOU WILL."_

~xXx~

The blonde opened his eyes and stared longingly into the distance with sad eyes. He clenched his fists.

_I will bear that burden of yours on my own shoulders, Sasuke. Even if it kills me…I will save you from the darkness in your heart._

He paused, reaching up to clutch his chest.

_Until that time comes…I won't ever leave you alone. I promise._

With that, a gust of wind blew, carrying a couple of leaves into the air.

Then suddenly, Naruto heard a voice from behind him, as well as running footsteps in the grass.

"Naruto!"

The blonde stiffened and turned around to that it was Sakura, waving her hand.

The pink-haired kunoichi stopped in front of him, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. Then she looked at Naruto with a reassuring smile.

"Let's go."

And in that instant, the blonde nodded once.

"Yeah."

~o~

A few weeks later, two people could be seen standing on opposite sides at the Valley of the End.

One raven cloaked in black.

One blonde cloaked in red.

And at that moment, they were at a standstill—both looking at each other's eyes directly.

Preparing themselves for what fate would do for them here and now.

~o~

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)_

_Your touch used to be so kind_  
_Your touch used to give me life_  
_I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside falling inside the black_

_You were my source of strength_  
_I've traded everything_  
_That I love for this one thing_  
_(Stranded in the offering)_

_Don't leave me here like this_  
_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_  
_And now i wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Falling inside falling inside the black_  
_Black, black, black_

_Falling in the black..._  
_Slipping through the cracks..._

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me_  
_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside the black_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Falling inside_  
_Falling inside, falling inside the black_

~o~

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

Hope you enjoyed this short fic, everyone~ =^w^= Especially you, Aka-chan. XD

Something you could all enjoy while waiting for Masashi Kishimoto to bring out the epic battle between Sasu and Naru! OwO And now that I think of it...do any of you remember that one manga chapter where they just had Sasuke make a brief appearance with his eyes all bandaged? Maybe this could fill in as some deleted scene or something...IN DETAIL. XD

*sigh* Well, I'm off to finish what's left of my assload of history hw for the weekend. -.-"

Please REVIEW and ja~ ^~^

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.


End file.
